The Overalls
by PortiaQ
Summary: When you wear a pair of overalls on you first day of high school, you are immediately teased. Will meeting a Bubbly Italian change that? Yeah, suck at summaries First attempt at ItalyxReader No Flames please!


And to Think, it All Started With a Pair of Overalls

**Ok, this is my attempt at a Italy x reader. I take requests, so ask away please! First two reviews get a cookie! ~PortiaQ**

Your POV

My mother made me wear the overalls she brought from Old Navy on the first day of school. After homeroom, I was mortified. Everybody looked at me – no at my _overalls _with an air of distaste. The moment I entered the lunchroom I moved away to the corner. "Haha, you're wearing overalls," said a sandy haired boy wearing a varsity jacket surrounded by a group of friends. " Do you know how 90's that is? Unbelievable." His voice was so loud, everybody within a 10-foot radius turned to look. Feeling heat rise to my cheeks, I buried my head in my knees until I heard the sound of their footsteps moving away.

I resented my mother at moment. But then again, was it not my fault as well? When Mother picked them off the rack and held them up to me, I liked them. The denim had a worn feel to it, and was unbelievably comfortable. On top of that, they hugged my body nicely! Perhaps it _was_ my fault. This was not a good way to make a good impression at my new high school. I _knew_ I should have called my friend Lizzie last week, and asked her if my outfit was ok.

Feeling self conscious, I tried to make myself disappear from the crowd of people eating lunch. Sadly, I found that task nearly impossible. This was such a small school, there was nowhere to hide….

"_Ciao! Bella!_ You mind if I sit here?" Startled, I looked up into the face of a boy. The voice had an unmistakable Italian accent to it. "Sure, go ahead," I said, wearing a slight smile. This boy was so happy! He made it impossible not to smile. I wondered if that was just his personality. I leaned down in my seat, trying to hide my overalls at much as possible. I didn't want to be made fun of again for my fashion sense…

The boy smiled, and plopped down in the seat across from me. He whipped out a green lunchbox from his backpack, and opened it up.

I breathed in deeply. Out of his lunch box came several different scents: oregano, garlic, and tomatoes. It reminded me of my Grandmother's kitchen before she died. She was always making some sort of pasta or pizza, even during her late years.

The boy – _I don't know his name yet _– took out a bowl of pasta and a fork. While he was digging in, I took the chance to study him.

He was around my height, with brown hair and brown eyes. Nothing different, nothing special. However, it was the smile that made me so intrigued in him. He was still smiling, a happy go lucky kind of smile. It made you want to laugh and smile along with him.

"My name's Feliciano. But you can call me Feli," he said, looking up from his pasta. His accent was so warm! I wanted to melt in it….

"My name's _, but you can call me if you want…" I looked at Feli, who was still staring at me. I, however, was staring at something on his forehead. How he got pasta sauce on his forehead, I will never know.

"Come here," He looked at me, curious. I leaned forwards across the table, wiping a napkin I had in my hand across his head. There. That was better.

"I like your overalls. They look so comfy!" That smile was back on his face. I blushed. In my haste to get that sauce off his head, I head risen up in my chair, revealing my overalls, which now felt too tight, and the short sleeved white tee shirt I had on underneath. "Hm? Oh, thanks Feli. Although, they seemed to bring me nothing but bad luck today…. I was pushed on the way to school today, and was made fun of early in lunch,"

"Well, I think your overalls are very cute, _si_? They make you look very _bella_. In fact, while I was back in Italy…" I blushed, while Feli continued rambling about his life in Italy.

" Man Feli, why you hanging with the weird chick?" The sandy blond haired kid was back. He was facing Feli, not me, so I was able to get a glimpse of the name on the back of his jacket: _**JONES. **_

"I thought I told you to sit with us today. An exchange student like you shouldn't be sitting with someone like _her_," he sneered, looking in my direction. " But I wanted to sit with the _bella ragazza _here! She looked so lonely…" Feli whined, looking down at his pasta.

"Whatever kid, just come with us." And while he said that, his cronies yanked Feli up by his elbows, making him spill his pasta in the haste. Seeing the spilled pasta on the floor, and Feli's sad look on his face, I felt a wave of courage overcome me. Forgetting about my fear of bigger kids, about the incident with the overalls – _I like my overalls _– I stood up. I yanked back Jones by the arm. "Stop it," I growled. "If he wants to sit, he can sit. Leave him be." And with that, I spat in his face. I hated kids like that, and this one had it coming. I could only take so much before snapping.

Just as I thought, all bark and no bite. Jones sneered at me and Feli, before his friends dropped him on the ground and walked away. He looked up at me, that cheery smile back on his face. Extending my hand, I pulled him off the ground. I was pretty sure I had that same smile on my face.

"Ve~ Thank you _bella!_ I always get so afraid around those bigger kids, they just scare me! I would have never been able to stand up to them!" said Feli, happiness in his eyes. But then again, when wasn't it?

"Umm hey Feli? What does _Bella _mean? Because, you've been calling me it, and I don't speak Italian, so…" I trailed off, not knowing how to finish my sentence.

"Hm? Oh it means _Beautiful. _Its perfect for a _bella ragazza _like you!" Once again, I felt the heat rise up to my face.

" Haha , you look like one of my _fratello's_ tomatoes!" Feli laughed. I blushed even harder.

Suddenly, the lunch bell rang, signaling lunch was over. I smiled at Feli, and asked him what he had next. He had regular Algebra, while I had the AP class.

"So I'm presuming you suck at math, huh?" I smiled. Math was always my strong suit, perhaps I could tutor Feli after school.

"_Si, _I suck at math." Feli made a look of distaste, started to move forwards. I followed.

"Hey Feli, if you want I could help you after school! Meet me in the lunch room later, okay?" I smiled at Feli, and started to class. I tugged at my overalls, happy that I wore them today. Maybe later, I would go back to Old Navy and buy some more, they were bringing me good luck….

_Ciao _- Hello

_Bella_ - Beautiful

_Si _- Yes

_Fratello _ - Brother

_Ragazza _- Girl


End file.
